Album Compilation
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Kompilasi album untuk para karakter FMA. Mau tahu lagu apa saja? Click play button, and enjoy! COMPLETED
1. Track 1

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist beserta tetek bengeknya itu punya ibu moo *dilempar* maksud saya tante sapi Hiromu Arakawa

Warning : Ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka punya author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau apa, maafkan ya. Karena author sendiri hanya manusia biasa...

Track 1 : Airplanes-B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams

_Can we pretend that airplanes?_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting star_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Malam itu cerah. Winry dan Edward tengah melihat-lihat langit malam berdua di Beranda rumah Winry. Mereka tertawa tanpa henti-karena cerita Edward yang mengocok perut. Tiba-tiba, mata Winry menangkap sesuatu yang meluncur di angkasa sana. Bintang Jatuh!

"Ed, ada bintang jatuh!"

Yang ditanya hanya cuek, "Lalu?"

"Bisakah aku memohon sekarang?"

"Boleh saja. Silahkan saja, Win."

Winry menutup matanya lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya-mencoba memohon agar permintaannya terkabul.

Edward-yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya-memperhatikan wajah Winry dengan saksama.

Winry yang mengetahui bahwa Edward memperhatikannya, tersenyum. Lalu berkata, "Kau tidak berdoa, Ed?"

"Aku tidak perlu berdoa."

"Mengapa?" tanya Winry masih dalam keadaan menutup matanya.

"Karena aku sudah mempunyai semua yang kuinginkan. Terutama tinggi badan. Haha."

Winry tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan permohonannya pada bintang jatuh tersebut.

Winry membuka matanya lalu melihat-lihat lagi angkasa yang luasnya sungguh-sungguh tak bisa diukur itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat suatu cahaya berkelap-kelip melintasi langit dengan kecepatan lambat.

"Hei, Ed! Ada bintang jatuh lagi! Cepat memohon!"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Winry dengan tatapan heran.

"Ayolah, Ed. Sekali saja. Pasti ada kan, permohonan yang kau mau bilang? Ayolah, Ed!"

Edward menarik nafas panjang. Dilihatnya perempuan yang sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu. Teman masa kecilnya, masih mempercayai hal-hal yang tak masuk di akal itu. Kekanakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Tapi karena kau yang meminta, ayo!"

Mereka berdua memohon kembali pada bintang jatuh yang barusan dilihat Winry.

Semoga permohonanku terkabul, kata dua orang itu bersamaan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Edward membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit malam yang ditaburi jutaan bintang itu. Dan, ia melihat bintang jatuh yang sedari tadi melintasi angkasa-sebelum mereka memohon.

"Win, coba kau lihat ke sana. Bukannya itu bintang jatuh yang tadi?"

"Ah-iya! Loh? Kok masih di sini?"

Edward mempertajam penglihatan matanya.

"Astaga! Itu bukan bintang jatuh! Itu pesawat!"

Winry kaget lalu mempertajam penglihatannya juga. "Ya ampun! Iya juga itu pesawat. Wah aku salah kaprah dong tadi,

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, semoga permohonanku dibawa terbang olehnya. Semoga" kata Winry, tersenyum sambil melihat pesawat yang dikiranya tadi bintang jatuh.

Edward mengangguk.

"Ya, semoga saja."

Mereka berdua memandangi langit malam lagi dan berharap semoga keinginan mereka terkabul-bersama terbangnya pesawat itu.

A/N : Haha. Aneh ya? Gak jelas ya? Saya juga bingung. Memangnya di Amestris ada pesawat? Ah yaudahlah. Anggap saja udah ada!

Saya sengaja _ngambil _ lagu ini menjadi nomor satu. Karena faktor kesukaan aja, sih.

Rencana bikin pakai Airplanes part 2, tapi karakternya masih bingung. Hihihi.

Ah ya sudah. Cukup segini dulu ya, chapter 1.

:)

Nagisa


	2. Track 2

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist beserta tetek bengeknya itu punya ibu moo *dilempar* maksud saya tante sapi Hiromu Arakawa

Warning : Ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka punya author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau apa, maafkan ya. Karena author sendiri hanya manusia biasa...

Track 2 : Vanilla Twilight-Owl City

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake I miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze of safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'll send a postcard to you dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

Hohenheim sedang melamun sekarang. Ia memutar-mutar ballpointnya. Sesekali ia menyeruput segelas kopi panasnya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia melamun sekarang.

Ia melamun...tentang Trisha.

Tatapannya kosong. Tapi pikirannya berisi kenangan-kenangannya bersama Trisha.

Kadang ia bertanya, "Mengapa ia yang lebih dulu pergi? Bukan aku?"

Ia sudah tidak pantas berada lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Sudah banyak peristiwa yang membuatnya muak. Trisha? Hidupnya sangat singkat. Sangat singkat.

Hohenheim tahu itu sudah diatur oleh-Nya. Tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Hohenheim hanya menyesali dirinya yang mempunyai setengah philosopher stone di dalam tubuhnya. Benda sialan itulah yang membuatnya hidup berumur panjang hingga saat ini. Saat dirinya masih menarik nafas dan melanjutkan kehidupannya.

Ia ingin mati bersama Trisha. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu bersamanya.

Hohenheim melirik kalender yang berada tepat di sudut mejanya, mengecek tanggal pada saat itu.

Ada sebuah lingkaran merah di sekeliling angka 17 pada kalender bulan itu.

Tertera keterangan di bawahnya : Wedding Anniversary Trisha and H.

Hohenheim berpaling-mencari pemandangan lain. Sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada, ia berhitung-hitung juga. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Trisha. Cukup lama-tidak bisa dibilang sangat lama juga. Pokoknya, saat ia pergi meninggalkan Trisha dan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil.

Hohenheim teringat masa-masanya berdua dengan Trisha. Berpelukan dan bercerita tentang kegiatan masing-masing pada hari itu. Sembari menyeruput teh yang telah disediakan Trisha.

Teh buatan Trisha paling enak-menurut Hohenheim. Dan Hohenheim akan selalu teringat pada rasa tehnya yang begitu segar itu.

Hohenheim berdiri menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan udara yang membuatnya sumpek di kamarnya yang tidak begitu besar.

Ia membuka jendelanya. Langit sudah memerah-menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan tiba.

Ia sudah terlalu lama merenung di depan mejanya.

Dan seruan kata hatinya akhirnya terucap juga, walaupun suaranya lirih sekali. Hampir tak bisa di dengar.

"Aku harap kau di sini. Menjemputku dan aku akan pergi bersamamu."

A/N : Tambah gak jelas? Bisa dibilang seperti itulah. Halah halah. Cerita saya memang gak nyambunglah.

:) *tersenyum nista (ditabok karena bohong pada bulan puasa)*

Nagiiii-iii-sssaaaa


	3. Track 3

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist beserta tetek bengeknya itu punya ibu moo *dilempar* maksud saya tante sapi Hiromu Arakawa

Warning : Ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka punya author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau apa, maafkan ya. Karena author sendiri hanya manusia biasa...

~N.P~

Track 3 : Mother How Are You Today-Maywood

_Mother how are you today?  
Here is a note from your daughter_

_With me everything is ok_

_Mother how are you today?_

Winry mengerjakan automailnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Matanya terkadang menyipit karena ada beberapa komponen automail yang sulit dilihat olehnya.

Kepalanya yang diikat dengan sehelai kain, membuat rambutnya tidak jatuh bebas di keningnya yang penuh dengan keringatnya. Udara memang sedang panas-panasnya.

Sesekali ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang tidak ikut terikat.

"Win..."Winry menoleh, mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Oh-nenek. Ada apa, nek?"

Pinako-sang nenek-menyerahkan sepucuk amplopnya putih bersih. Winry mengambil surat itu dari tangan neneknya.

"Surat dari Edward Elric," Winry membaca nama pengirimnya dan mukanya langsung bersemu merah.

"Baru kudapat di kotak surat. Baca saja!" pinta Pinako.

Pinako berjalan ke ruangan lain, meninggalkan Winry sendirian lagi. Winry membuka amplop itu pelan-pelan. Tercium bau kertas yang menyengat.

Winry mengambil kertas itu dari dalam amplop lalu membuka kertasnya perlahan. Terdapat goresan-goresan tinta hitam dari pemilik tulisan-sekaligus pengirim surat.

**"Untuk Winry,**

**Bisa kutebak sekarang kau sedang berurusan dengan automail. Dasar maniak automail!**

**Begini Winry mengingat sejak kejadian aku menyatakan 'itu' padamu dan aku sudah berapa hari di sini (nama kota ini Creta. Unik juga. Kukira kereta-alat transportasi yang membawaku kemari. Haha), aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu.**

**Apakah di sana sedang panas-panasnya? Kalau iya, kita senasib. Aku juga kepanasan di sini.**

**Sudahlah. Cukup segini suratku.**

**Salam,**

**Edward Elric."**

Winry menatap isi surat itu lalu membolak-balik kertasnya-berharap menemukan suatu pesan lagi. Tidak ada.

_Dasar orang tidak romantis!, _gerutu Winry kesal dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang. Seandainya ibunya masih ada di sini. Menemaninya. Menjadi tumpahan 'teriakan' Winry setelah Edward menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Kan tidak mungkin, kalau ia meneriaki Pinako. Kecuali kalau Pinako tidak melempari sesuatu ke kepalanya.

Winry mengambil kursi kayu di dekat lemari tempat alat-alat automailnya tersimpan, lalu ia menopang dagunya memakai tangan kanannya di atas meja kerjanya. Lampu kuning sebesar lampu meja belajar bertengger manis di sudut meja.

"Ah-ibu, apa kabarmu di sana?" kata Winry lirih.

Winry melamun. Teringat semua kenangannya bersama ibunya. Ia disayang, dipeluk, dan dibacakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Winry mengeluarkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku sih, baik-baik saja di sini."

_Ya, mungkin aku akan bisa mengunjungimu akhir musim panas. Aku sibuk terus, sih!, _kata Winry dalam hati.

_Verse :_

_I found the man of my dreams_

_Next time you will get to know him_

_Many things happened while I was away_

"Banyak yang terjadi setelah kau pergi, ibu. Tapi aku senang karena aku telah mendapatkan seorang laki-laki yang baik. Kau kenal orangnya, tapi dia sudah sangat berubah. Kali lain akan kuajak dia menjengukmu."

Winry terus mengoceh tak keruan. Sampai akhirnya Pinako mendapatinya dan langsung meneriakinya.

"WINRY! SEDANG APA KAU MELAMUN? AUTOMAILMU BELUM SELESAI!"

Winry yang kaget langsung membentur meja. Keningnya merah.

"IYA! SEBENTAR!" balas WInry.

Winry mengembalikan kursi ke tempat asalnya. Bibirnya mencerocos tak keruan.

Tapi sebuah sunggingan senyum kecil terdapat di wajahnya.

"Apa kabarmu, ibu? Aku rindu ibu" bisiknya.

~N.P~

A/N : _Finally, _chapter 3 nya kelar juga. Abal dan jelek deh kayaknya. Kebanyakan senyum Winry. Awas! Gigi lu nanti kering, Win! *dilempar kunci Indonesia (?)*

Makasih buat kak BlackKissValentine dan Kak Luxam yang udah review chapter selanjutnya. Oh ya, untuk chapter ini saya nulis semua liriknya. Pendek sih. Jadi semua bagiannya penting untuk keberlangsungan chapter ini *maksudnya?*

Yaudahlah segini aja.

:)

Nagisa


	4. Track 4

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist belonging to Hiromu Arakawa and Square Enix. I'm just one of the million fans FMA who make some fic about it.

~oOo~

Track 4 : Leaving on A Jet Plane-John Denver

_All my bags are packed _

_I'm ready to go_

_I'm standin here outside your door_

_I hate wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breaking_

_Its early morn _

_The taxis waiting_

_He's blowing his horn _

_Already I'm so lonesome _

_I could die_

Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari hidup seorang Maes Hughes sekarang. Pangkat yang sudah lumayan tinggi, keluarga yang bahagia, sahabat yang baik, dan semua yang diidam-idamkan oleh para lelaki di luar sana. Mempunyai seorang istri baik hati dan cantik seperti Gracia adalah contohnya.

Tidak ada yang seberuntung Hughes.

Ia dan sahabatnya-seorang pemuda playboy berpangkat Kolonel-sama-sama konyol dan terkadang bodoh dalam mengambil keputusan.

Tetapi hari ini lain.

Hughes merapikan baju seragam militernya. Gerakannya terasa melambat. Matanya menangkap bayangannya yang terpantul di sana. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia merasa malas bekerja hari ini.

Setelah memakai mantel hitamnya, ia menghampiri Gracia yang tengah menyeduh teh untuknya. Di sampingnya, Elysia tengah membuat teh untuknya dan teddy bearnya.

Hughes yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Rasa itu muncul lagi. Ia ingin mengeluarkan setetes cairan dari pelupuk matanya.

Bibirnya ia gigit. Tidak tahan dengan gejolak perasaannya.

Untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarga kecilnya.

"Ah ayah sudah siap?"

Hughes menarik nafasnya, berusaha agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Hughes menatap putri kecilnya itu.

"Ya-ayah sudah siap."

"Mau minum teh dulu, sayang?" kata Gracia pada Hughes.

Hughes menoleh ke arah Gracia. Hati Hughes rasanya tersayat-sayat.

"Ah-ah-iya. Maaf aku tidak bisa sarapan. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan pagi ini."

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu."

Hughes tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Maka sesegera mungkin ia pamit, mencoba tersenyum, lalu pergi secepatnya. Mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Ia tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi rasanya ia akan pergi jauh.

_Cause I'm Leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe I hate to go_

Hughes memegang lukanya yang bersimbah darah. Baju militernya dipenuhi cairan kental berbau amis dan berwarna merah pekat itu. Envy telah pergi setelah sukses menembaknya dengan senapannya.

Kacamatanya perlahan-lahan turun. Hughes mengambil nafas. Tapi susah. Nafasnya serasa sudah di ujung tenggorokannya. Hidungnya hanya kembang kempis. Tembakan yang mengenai tepat di hatinya itu membuatnya seperti berada di ujung tanduk.

Tangannya mulai lemas. Tapi ia berjuang mengambil selembar kertas di sakunya. Tampak sebuah gambar keluarga yang semuanya tersenyum lebar. Bahagia-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Hughes tersenyum sebentar. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sebenarnya ia benci. Untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi gara-gara Envy sialan itu, ia harus mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sia-sia di sini.

Ia mengeluarkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk berkata satu kalimat dan sayangnya tidak didengar oleh siapapun. Meninggalkan sebuah kalimat yang menandakan dirinya tidak akan tahu kapan kembali lagi. Berkumpul dengan keluarga yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan...aku."

Hening. Tidak ada yang sadar. Hanya cipratan dan genangan darah mengalir begitu saja.

Foto itu mengalir bersama genangan darah itu. Menjadi saksi bisu atas semua kejadian tersebut.

~oOo~

A/N : Saya ngambil ceritanya dari episode 9 FMAB! Ya, hanya pengembangan sih soalnya gak ada ide. Mengapa saya ambil lagu ini lalu dikaitkan dengan kejadian Hughes? Karena katanya pengarang lagu ini nasibnya sama dengan apa yang diceritakan dalam liriknya! Dan kaitannya sih, liriknya walaupun pakai "Jet Plane", tapi keseluruhannya? Persis sama dengan kejadian Hughes. Ah yaudahlah!

Oh ya, makasih yang udah review chapter-chapter sebelumnya! Lalu, makasih yang udah nge-review ceritaku yang lain!

:)

Nagisa


	5. Track 5

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist beserta tetek bengeknya itu punya ibu moo *dilempar* maksud saya tante sapi Hiromu Arakawa

Warning : Ini hanyalah fanfiksi belaka punya author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita atau apa, maafkan ya. Karena author sendiri hanya manusia biasa...

~oOo~

When You're Looking Like That-Westlife

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

_I can't believe what I just gave away _

_Now I can't take it back_

_I don't wanna get lost_

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

_How am I supposed to leave you now_

_When you're looking like that?_

Menurut Roy, saat ini ia sedang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa. Lebih tepatnya sedang tidak berselera menyukai seseorang. Alasannya? Ia sudah 'angkat tangan' dengan Riza Hawkeye-seorang sniper yang bekerja di kemiliteran dan berposisi menjadi bawahan penting bagi Roy Mustang.

Cukup sudah pengorbanannya selama ini. Membelikannya bunga, membawanya jalan-jalan, mengajaknya ke toko berlian, dan macam-macam. Semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah atau diresponnya dengan dingin.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang Riza Hawkeye.

Parasnya cantik-iya, memang benar. Tapi setelah ditilik lebih jauh, ia tak ubahnya seonggok batu dan lebih kejam daripada nenek sihir!

Pistol selalu terayun manis di pinggangnya, membuat orang yang melihatnya berteriak dan melarikan diri...Itu berlebihan. Tidak seperti itu juga sih. Intinya bahwa, ketika orang melihat wanita cantik itu telah memegang gagang pistolnya, maka mereka akan menghindarinya.

Seperti saat ini. Sudah barang tentu kalau seorang berpangkat tinggi pasti mempunyai banyak urusan, kan?

Roy sudah merasa tangannya kram. Ia sudah kebanyakan tanda tangan. Hari ini tidak ada meeting, jadi ia tidak bisa keluar dari kantor walaupun sebentar. Atau kalau kau ingin membuat 3 buah lobang tersemat di kepalamu.

"Sudah selesai, Sir?" Tiba-tiba, kepala Riza sudah nongol di sela-sela pintu.

Roy tidak menoleh.

"Sir?"

Roy tetap tidak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba, suara DOR! DOR! DOR! terdengar.

Roy menoleh ke arah samping kepalanya. Tampak dua buah lubang yang terbentuk dan mengeluarkan asap.

Roy pun dengan wajah pucat menoleh ke arah Riza.

"MAAFKAN AKU KOLONEL!" teriaknya kencang.

Sebuah undangan pesta kemiliteran untuk menyambut ulang tahun sang Fuhrer dan mewajibkan semua staf-staf kemiliteran datang.

Roy sebenarnya agak malas. Bertemu dengan orang yang itu-itu saja? Hei! Berapa kali ia menghadiri pesta kemiliteran dan akhirnya bertemu dengan itu-itu saja?

Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja Roy! batinnya.

Maka ia pun bersiap-siap. Mengenakan jas resmi miliknya yang berwarna biru tua. Sekali-kali warnanya berganti dong!, pikirnya.

Setelah beres ia pun mengambil kunci mobilnya, mengunci rapat pintu apartemennya, lalu bergegas pergi.

~oOo~

Gedung serbaguna itu ramai. Orang berlalu lalang di dalam dan di luarnya. Mobil-mobil berjejer rapi di tempat parkir yang memang telah disediakan.

Roy berjalan melewati kerumunan orang itu, sampai ia menemukan 3 bawahan setianya itu di samping meja besar tempat minuman ditaruh.

Roy menegur mereka dan Breda yang menyambut teguran Roy pertama kali.

"Hoy, Brigjen Mustang!"

Roy hanya tersenyum dan langsung bergabung dengan mereka.

Bercengkerama dan bla bla bla . Entahlah.

Dan sebuah suara mengakhiri perbincangan mereka berempat.

"Nah para hadirin yang berbahagia, selamat datang di ulang tahun Fuhrer kita tercinta."

Tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Setelah reda, sang pembawa acara melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hari ini, Fuhrer tidak sendirian. Ia membawa seseorang. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita sambut saja Fuhrer kita!"

Pada saat orang bertepuk tangan untuk kedua kalinya, Sang Fuhrer muncul. Ia tersenyum ke semua penjuru ruangan. Ia menyampaikan sepatah katanya yang bisa dibilang...sedikit membosankan.

Dan akhirnya Sang Fuhrer berkata sesuatu yang membuat para tamu hadirin-terutama lelaki-antusias untuk melihat ke arah panggung.

"Dan saya perkenalkan cucuku yang tercinta. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya, tapi inilah dia Riza Hawkeye!"

Melongo. Itulah ekspresi yang dapat dijelaskan.

Barang tentu para hadirin mengenalnya! Letnan terdingin yang pernah ada! Perempuan pula!

Para tamu-terkecuali 4 orang yang tengah menyudut di dekat meja minuman-terheran-heran. Seorang fuhrer kocak, mempunyai cucu yang...seperti itu?

Betul-betul tidak habis pikir!

Keadaan riuh rendah karena tepuk tangan. Ada yang bersuit-suit. Riza hanya menatap segala penjuru ruangan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Wajah Roy memerah. Bukan karena kebanyakan tertawa atau apa. Tapi melihat Riza begitu...err...cantik? Entahlah! Yang jelas ia sangat menawan malam ini dengan balutan gaun malamnya yang berwarna hitam dan beraksen bulu-bulu halus. Bukan bulu berwarna norak dan terlalu menyembul seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh Madame Christmas-ibu angkat Roy.

Bukan! Bulu yang tersusun rapi dan menjuntai ke bawah.

Sangat indah! Tapi Roy tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebelum para bawahannya menyadari bahwa mukanya memerah, ia kabur di antara para tamu yang padat.

Menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat di belakang panggung.

"Sir?"

Riza menangkap wajah atasannya itu dengan muka bingung. Rambutnya yang digerai membuatnya makin cantik.

Roy makin salah tingkah. "Ah- tidak apa-apa Kolonel. Saya baik-baik saja, cuma..."

"Cuma apa, Sir?"

"Sa-saya i-ingin mengajak anda keluar sebentar, bisa?"

Riza memandangnya dengan muka heran. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Saya bisa."

~oOo~

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengajakmu keluar dari gedung?"

Riza menggeleng. "Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?" katanya dengan nada datar.

"Oh-" jawab Roy singkat.

"Jadi Sir, apa yang anda mau bicarakan padaku?"

"Eh- itu..."

"Kenapa, Sir?"

Roy menarik nafasnya.

"Aku menarik kalimatku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kalimat apa, Sir?"

_Mampus! Riza kan tidak tahu soal ini!, _batin Roy. Tangannya yang ia sematkan di saku celananya, mengepal. _BODOH KAU, ROY!_

"Bukan apa-apa, Letnan! Yang jelas aku menarik kalimatku bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu menjadi aku menyukaimu!"

"Hah? Lalu atas dasar apa kau mengubahnya?" kata Riza yang bila dilihat baik-baik, kedua pipnya memerah.

Roy hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Riza.

"Kalau itu kau tidak perlu tahu!"

~oOo~

A/N : Chapter ini gaje! Gaje! Gaje! Barusan banget saya buat fic romantis seperti ini. Ya ampun! Maaf kalau OOC deh! Maaf! Gomen! Gak ada ide! Eh- tapi rencana loh aku bikin nanti lanjutannya ini. Tapi tenang! Lagunya berbeda dong!

Terus terus, lagu ini nge-beat loh! *so?* Makasih yang udah review chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya !

Udahlah!

X( berharap agar tersenyum seperti biasa

Nagisa


	6. Track 6

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa

A/N : Tumben ya, aku ngasih author notesnya di atas? Hoho. Tapi tetep ada kok di bawa sedikit.

Nyihihihi. Oh ya, ini lanjutan dari chapter 5. Haha. Dan harus berhenti di chapter ini Royai nya. Karena masih ada 6 orang lagi yang harus saya ceritakan *tapi masih rahasia!*

oke. selamat menikmati!

~oOo~

Fearless-Taylor Swift

_There's something 'bout the way_

_The streets looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement _

_Walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

Pesta ulangtahun kakek Riza telah selesai. Dan, Roy meminta izin pada Riza untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang, Nona?" kata Roy sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Riza yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kau harus mengantarku sampai selamat di rumah!"

Roy menegakkan badannya lagi. "Oh, jadi sekarang seorang Kolonel dengan seenaknya memerintah atasannya?" kata Roy dengan nada menggoda.

Riza langsung menyematkan jari-jarinya di tangan Roy dan langsung berkata, "Cepat pulang atau kau mati di sini."

Roy tertawa lalu menuntun Riza menuju mobilnya. Di bukakannya pintu untuk Riza lalu menutupnya. Roy membuka pintu pengemudi yang tepat di samping Riza, duduk, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Siap untuk pulang?"

Riza mengangguk.

"Siap."

Mobil itupun melaju kencang.

Sepanjang jalan, hening. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka berdua.

Sampai akhirnya Roy yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sayang, tadi kita tidak ikut berdansa."

Riza mengangguk. "Ya, kita malah bercanda di luar gedung."

"Betul juga."

Hening kembali lagi menyelimuti mereka.

Riza membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tujuannya sih ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi,

"Kau mau berdansa, Nona?"

Eh? Baru mau kukatakan!, batin Riza.

"Terserah kau. Aku hanya mengikutimu saja."

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand drag me headfirst _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why when with you I'd dance_

_In a strom in my best dress _

_Fearless_

Roy tersenyum dan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan taman yang dihiasi berbagai macam lampu hias berwarna warni.

Ia pun turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Riza, dan berjalan bersama ke dalam taman.

Mereka berdansa tak keruan sambil tertawa-tawa. Kadang Roy yang mencoba untuk membuat sebuah lelucon, ditanggapi oleh Riza yang dingin.

Atau terkadang, Riza yang tertawa keras sekali, Roy yang tidak meresponnya.

Bisa dikategorikan kacau lah.

Mereka terus berdansa. Roy mendekatkan kepala Riza untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya hingga Riza dapat mencium bau parfum yang dipakai oleh Roy.

Wangi. Wanginya sangat enak dan terasa begitu menyegarkan.

Dan Riza tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa berdansa dengan sangat anggun malam ini dengan Roy?

Riza hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah puas, mereka pun kembali ke mobil dan mobil pun kembali melaju.

_So baby drives slow_

_'Til we run out of road _

_In this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now_

_Capture it, remember it_

Roy melajukan dengan mobilnya dengan pelan. Lagi-lagi tak ada yang dapat mereka bicarakan.

Hening. Sampai pada akhirnya, Riza dengan wajah datar (namun bahagia) mengingatkan Roy.

"Sir, tolong jangan lupa besok anda harus meeting dan mengerjakan paperwork anda semua."

Roy berbalik dan menatap mata hazelnut Riza. Riza yang melihat mata onyx yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya itu, berdegup kencang.

Rasanya jantungnya nyaris copot melihat mata onyx itu menatap dalam matanya.

Dan itu tersimpan dalam memori Riza.

Barusan ini, Roy melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Dengan santai Roy kembali memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Ya, ya, aku akan mengerjakannya besok."

Dan tak berapa lama, mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen Riza.

Roy pun turun dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Riza.

Akhirnya wajah mereka pun bertemu. Dua mata yang berbeda warna itu akhirnya bertemu dengan sempurna.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

Tangan Riza sedikit bergetar. Barusan ini, wajah mereka begitu dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

Riza memang tak terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

Lalu perlahan Roy memeluk pinggangnya dan Riza merasakan badannya bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless_

Dan Roy menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Riza. Riza menyambutnya. Ia membalas ciuman itu singkat.

Perasaanya begitu...menggebu-gebu, mungkin?

Ah entahlah.

Dan akhirnya Roy melepaskan bibirnya lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, menurutmu?"

Riza memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ya, bisa dibilang kau ini menjadi orang pertama yang menciumku."

"Oh ya? Aku tak menyangka aku menjadi yang pertama."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, Sir."

Roy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Sir' dalam keadaan seperti ini dong, Riza" kata Roy sambil tersenyum nakal.

Riza hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Pulanglah, Roy. Kau butuh istirahat. Besok kalau kau tak mengerjakan paperworkmu, tokalevku-"

"Oke iya aku pulang."

Roy mengecup kening Riza pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi.

Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Riza lalu mulai melaju lagi.

Riza tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wajahnya kini.

Karena rasanya wajahnya menghangat.

Ia pun tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Dan menurut perkiraannya, ia bakal mimpi indah malam ini.

~oOo~

A/N part 2 : Yuhuuuuu! Chapter 6 selesai! Yes! Haha. Jujur, di chapter ini agak gaje ya? Hohohoho. Udahlah. Makasih buat yang udah bersedia review chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

:)

Nagisa


	7. Track 7

Disclaimer : FMA dan segala urusan tetek bengeknya itu punya Hiromu Arakawa.

~oOo~

When You Say Nothing At All-Ronan Keating

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Jean Havoc. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Oke, mungkin hanya beberapa. Tapi jika para wanita di Amestris melihatnya, pasti mereka akan melirik dan langsung mengajak berkenalan.

Tentunya kalau tak ada Roy Mustang di sampingnya.

Balik ke inti cerita. Jean Havoc sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang (dan tentunya berdada besar).

Namanya Solaris. Dan ia sangat cinta dengan wanita itu.

Parasnya cantik, kulitnya mulus, bibirnya seksi, siapa yang tidak tahan?

Seperti sore itu. Ia membawakan sebuket bunga untuknya.

"Untukmu, Sayang" kata Havoc, memberikan buket itu pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Ah ya, terima kasih Havoc. Baunya harum sekali."

Havoc tersenyum lalu mengambil posisi duduk yang tepat berhadapan dengan Solaris. Mereka sedang menikmati waktu minum teh di kafe yang cukup ramai itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau mau menerimaku?"

Solaris berbalik ke arahnya, dan ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" jawab Solaris datar.

Havoc memamerkan senyum paling manisnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Solaris yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

Dan sampai Havoc mengantarnya pulang, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tapi Havoc senang sekali berjalan dengan Solaris. Hanya berdua untuk menyusuri sedikit bagian Central.

Ya, tanpa Solaris berkata apapun Havoc malah yakin bahwa Solaris begitu mencintainya.

Havoc sendiri tak dapat menggambarkan perasaanya. Ia senang karena tadi sore, Solaris menerima ajakannya untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Ah iya. Havoc senang mendengarnya.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_

_Wherever I fall_

Hari-haripun berlalu. Makin jatuh cintalah Havoc dengan Solaris, kekasih barunya.

Setiap Solaris tersenyum-walaupun nampak hanya segaris kecil tipis-Havoc merasa ia menginginkan dirinya.

Setiap Solaris menatap mata Havoc, hanya untuk berbicara saja, Havoc tahu Solaris tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Havoc yakin, Solaris betul-betul sudah jatuh cinta dengan dirinya.

Kadang Solaris memegang tangannya refleks. Havoc hanya tersenyum. Betul-betul Havoc telah memikat wanita cantik itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Seakan wanita itu tak mau ia kehilangan Havoc. Pada saat apapun.

Havoc dapat mencerna itu semua.

Tapi...

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

"Halo, Jean Havoc. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sayang."

Havoc yang sedang menemani Roy Mustang untuk menghabisi Homunculus, melihat Solaris berdiri di depannya.

Roy menggeram marah.

"Oh jadi kau yang namanya Lust? Satu-satunya anggota wanita di Homunculus" kata Roy dengan nada tinggi.

Wanita yang bernama Lust itu tertawa.

"Senang bertemu dengan kau, Kolonel!" Ia pun berbalik ke arah Havoc.

"Sayang, akulah Solaris yang selama ini kau cintai itu."

Mata Havoc terbelalak. Kaget. Ternyata, selama ini orang yang dicintainya adalah anggota dari salah satu organisasi terjahat di Amestris.

"Tunggu, Solaris atau Lust! Jangan membuatku bingung. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Lust tertawa. Ia semakin tertawa, kala melihat Havoc makin menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Kau pikir aku mencintaimu? Sama sekali tidak, Havoc. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Hanya itu."

"Jadi, untuk apa kau selama ini merespon perhatianku?"

"Oh jadi kau pikir aku meresponmu? Tidak bodoh! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Kepala Havoc berputar dengan cepat. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, saat Lust atau Solarisnya yang tersayang itu betul-betul mencampakkan dirinya. Ia ingin meronta karena salah mencintai orang.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pandangannya berubah gelap.

Tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan ia berharap bakal pergi secepatnya dari dunia dan mengusir rasa sakit hatinya yang baru saja muncul itu.

~oOo~

A/N : MAAFKAN SAYA, HAVOC! KAU KUBUAT JADI PIHAK TERANIAYA!...Hello! Apa kabar semua? Haha. Maaf kalau makin abal dan gaje cerita saya. Oh ya, ini saya ambil di episode 20-an gitu. Muahahaha. Saya kasian dengan Havoc. Jadi saya akan buat cerita tentang dia walau saya buat dia jadi pihak teraniaya gara-gara Lust. HIDUP LUST! *digampar Havoc*

Saya mau cepet-cepet namatin Album Compilation ini karena ada lagi stok cerita bersambung yang baru. Tunggu aja ya !

:)

Nagisa


	8. Track 8

Disclaimer : FMA dan segala urusan tetek bengeknya itu punya Hiromu Arakawa.

~oOo~

If Ain't Got You-Alicia Keys

_Some people live for the fortune_

_Some peolple live just for the fame_

_Some people live for the power, yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game_

Beberapa yang aku dapat deskripsikan tentang manusia-manusia yang dapat kumengerti apa wataknya.

Beberapa mereka hidup hanya bergantung pada keberuntungan. Mereka kadang hidup hanya untuk menjadi terkenal. Mereka hidup kadang hanya untuk membuat kekuatan mereka bertambah. Ataupun mereka mengikuti suatu permainan. Permainan yang merusak dan merendahkan martabat manusia.

Aku Lan Fan. Dan itu yang dapat kusimpulkan dari beberapa orang yang pernah kutemui.

Tapi, tidak dengan orang itu. Orang yang kujaga dan membuatku betul-betul terpikat. Aku jatuh cinta dengan sifatnya yang tak mementingkan kebahagiaan sendiri, melainkan untuk semuanya.

Dan aku sangat suka dengan gaya berfikir yang seperti itu.

Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan memangnya?

_Some people want it all_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby_

_If I ain't got you baby_

Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Harta, kepopuleran, dan apapun itu. Aku tak suka dengan kemewahan seperti itu. Aku hanya seorang penjaga untuknya. Tapi, di sisi lain aku hanya seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang dijaganya itu.

Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua, kecuali dia. Ya oke, ini mungkin terkesan egois. Tapi aku tidak ingin dipandang hanya sebagai penjaganya.

Tapi aku ingin dipandang sebagai seorang wanita yang begitu mencintainya.

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_If I ain't got you, Yeah_

Harus kukatakan bahwa tak kusangka, ia melamarku! Oh Tuhan! Betul-betul hal yang diluar kendaliku.

"Maukah kau menerima cincinku, Lan Fan?" katanya santai.

"Cincin untuk apa?"

"Cincin untuk menjadi hiasan hidungmu. Haha."

Aku mendengus. "Kau pikir itu lucu, Kaisar?"

Ia masih tertawa, walaupun tawanya ia redakan sedikit.

"Sepertinya begitu lucu buatku. Tapi, maukah kau menerima cincin ini?"

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. Dan itulah yang aku suka dari sifatnya.

Begitu mempesona buatku.

"Tidak perlu, Kaisar. Aku tidak butuh cincin itu."

Alisnya naik.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menerimaku?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Bukan itu, Kaisar. Untuk apa cincin itu kalau sebenarnya yang lebih penting adalah dirimu. Bukan lambang perasaanmu yang kau tuang dalam cincin itu."

Ia tersenyum lalu memulukku singkat. Sebelum aku membalas pelukannya padaku, ia sudah keburu pergi. Melompat-lompat tak keruan lagi. Lalu mulai bekerja.

Ah, Kaisar yang aneh menurutku.

Tapi ia begitu membuatku terpikat.

Menurut kalian, bagaimana?

~oOo~

A/N : Betul kata **dheeSafa**. Jujur, ini adalah pairing tersulit yang pernah saya buat. Kepala saya sampai pusing nyari lagu yang pas. Untungnya ketemu lagu ini. Dan makasih buat **chibimillo **yang nanya-nanya soal Pairing Xing. Pertanyaanmu terbayar satu deh!

Fiuh, gaje pasti. OOC mungkin? Ah yang penting niat saya yang emang mau bikin pairing ini terlaksana dengan lancar.

Tunggu chapter ke 9!

:)

Nagisa


	9. Track 9

Disclaimer : FMA beserta tetek bengeknya itu punya Hiromu Arakawa.

~oOo~

I Love You Daddy-Ricardo and Friends

_Daddy, you know how much I love you_

_I need you, forever, I'll stay by your side _

_Daddy oh Daddy_

_I won't always please you_

_But I'll never stop trying_

_To be your number one_

"Elysia? Kalau kau besar nanti, kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Hughes pada suatu malam, di mana mereka berdua sedang duduk bersama. Hanya berdua.

"Aku ingin jadi anak yang pintar dan selalu menjadi anak yang baik."

Hughes mengelus rambut anaknya sebentar dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau menyayangi papa, tidak?" tanya Hughes dengan nada menggoda. Elysia hanya tertawa memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang cemerlang itu. "Sangat sayang. Elysia sayang papa dan mama!"

Hughes lagi-lagi mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu. Elysia pun berceloteh sendiri.

"Pokoknya Elysia akan berjuang menjadi anak yang baik!"

Hughes hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perilaku anaknya itu. "Nah Elysia-chan, kalau kau mau menjadi anak yang baik, engh," kata Hughes sambil menggendong Elysia.

"Hei, berat badanmu naik lagi, nak?" kata Hughes. Elysia hanya menjawab dengan nada polos. "Aku tidak pernah mengukurnya, Papa. Nanti aku coba tanya mama, ya?"

Hughes tertawa lalu menggendong anaknya ke kamar tidurnya, menaruhnya di bawah selimut tebalnya, lalu mematikan lampunya.

"Selamat malam, sayang. Mimpi indah!"

KLAP!

_You understand me_

_You teach me how to pray_

_And you play the games I love to play_

_I have no fear, when you are near_

_You guide me through the darknest night_

Elysia termenung di sofa rumahnya pada malam itu. Kakinya yang jenjang, ia posisikan menyilang. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan rambutnya yang panjang ia biarkan menyentuh kulit tangannya. Umurnya kini sudah mencapai 16 tahun. Ia sudah memasuki tahun keduanya di SMA.

Otaknya memutar sebuah film memori yang akan selalu ia ingat. Ia ingat betul kala ayahnya mengajarkan ia cara berdoa yang baik dan benar.

Kadang ia masih salah-salah dalam berdoa waktu itu, tapi sekarang ia sudah lancar. Sangat lancar malah.

Memorinya itu juga memutar di mana ayahnya bermain bersama dengannya, pada , suatu sore.

"Papa! Teh itu bukan untuk Teddy Bear! Itu untuk nona Birdy!" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cangkir teh tanpa isi yang dipegang ayahnya.

"Oh, papa kira ini buat Teddy Bear. Ternyata nona Birdy ya?" kata Hughes polos. Elysia mengangguk pelan, sambil memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Ya sudah. Nona Birdy, ini tehmu!" kata Hughes sambil menaruh cangkir teh itu di hadapan boneka berbentuk burung yang berbulu warna biru-kuning.

Ya dan mereka akhirnya bermain-main acara jamuan minum teh bersama para boneka.

Elysia senyum-senyum sendiri jika ia mengingat hal itu. Sangat tidak ia sangka bahwa ia dulu punya kebiasaan paling memalukan...eh? Dia kan masih anak-anak?

Memorinya juga memutar di mana, rumahnya sedang mati lampu karena terjadi korsleting.

"Mama! Elysia takut!" teriaknya sambil meraba dalam kegelapan. BUUGH! Elysia seperti menabrak sesuatu. Ia meraba 'sesuatu' yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Papa? Papa pulang?"

Hughes yang tidak kelihatan karena gelap itu, memegang tangan Elysia yang kecil dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar.

"Iya, nak. Ini papa. Papa pulang!" kata Hughes. "PAPA!" peluk Elysia.

Elysia hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat semua kejadian itu. Ia merindukan ayahnya. Sangat malah.

_I love you Daddy_

_You are my hero _

_And you're always in my dream_

_I love you daddy, oh daddy_

_You are my superstar_

Elysia memandangi nisan ayahnya. Tertulis jelas nama lengkap ayahnya. MAES HUGHES.

Ia datang bersama ibunya, Gracia. Gracia menaruh sebuket bunga tepat di bawah nisan Hughes.

Elycia dan Gracia duduk di samping makam Hughes, mengelus nisannya sebentar, lalu mulai menepuk-nepuk tanah makamnya.

Setelah 'bercengkerama'cukup lama, Gracia berdiri. Sebentar ia menepuk-nepuk celana kain hitamnya, lalu berjalan keluar area pemakaman. Sebelum jauh, ia berbalik kepada Elysia.

"Mama tunggu di luar."

Elysia mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah batu nisan Hughes.

"Papa, tahu tidak? Elysia rindu Papa loh!" kata Elysia sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin terdengar agak sedikit berlebihan. Tapi Elysia betul-betul rindu papa loh. Sekarang Elysia sudah besar dan tidak takut gelap lagi."

Hening.

"Elysia selalu mimpi tentang papa. Elysia bener-bener rindu papa."

"Elysia selalu mimpi tentang Papa, dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut sam-" kata-kata Elysia terhenti oleh isak tangisnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan dalam-dalam, membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan tertanam oleh tanah.

"Papa,"

"Elysia rindu Papa."

"Papa akan menjadi yang terbaik untukku, untuk Mama. Aku ingin papa mendengar apa yang kuakatakan barusan."

~oOo~

A/N : CHAPTER 9 IS IN THE HOUSE! YO YO YO! Haha. Akhirnya setelah mendiamkan tidak-terlalu-lama-juga, bisa publish juga. Yuhuuu!

:)

Nagisa


	10. Track 10

Disclaimer : FMA itu...punya Hiromu Arakawa!

~oOo~

Pyramid-Charice feat. Iyaz

_Stones heavy like the love you've shown_

_Solid as the ground we've known_

_And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up_

Aku tidak percaya bakal mengatakan ini. Tapi aku, Olivier Mira Armstrong, bersama saudaraku, Alex Louis Armstrong bersama-sama membuat kehidupan kami berdua dengan pilihan jalan kami masing-masing.

Mulai dari bawah sekali sampai sekarang.

Kami tidak pernah menyangka bakal sesukses ini. Padahal ini sudah di luar rencana kami.

Kami hanya ingin kami dikenal, dengan nama kami sendiri.

_And even in a desert storm_

_Sturdy as a rock we hold_

_Wishing every moment froze_

_Now I just wanna let you know_

_Earthuquakes can't shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

Aku beranggapan, aku dan Alex tak akan pernah 'tumbang' jika kami selalu bersama. Biarpun banyak spekulasi jelek mengenai kami. Apalagi perilaku Alex yang membuatku agak sedikit...malu mempunyai adik sepertinya, mungkin?

Kami tidak peduli. _Gak _ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami. Sekuat apapun itu. Buktinya, kami berdua pernah melawan Sloth, kan? Sampai Sloth itu babak belur karena kekuatan kita. HAHAHAHA.

Cinta antara kami bersaudara tak akan pernah terhapus. Oke bukan cinta tentang nafsu. Cinta sesama saudara antara kami begitu kuat.

Mungkin seperti itulah.

_Pyramid we've built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven touch_

_Together at the top, like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowin_

_We'll never fall just keep on goin_

_Forever we will stay_

_Like a pyramid_

Kami membangun kehidupan kami, layaknya sebuah piramida. Kami berjuang dari nol sampai sekarang ini.

Dulu aku ingat sekali saat Alex bertanya padaku.

"Kakak, kita akan melanjutkan kehidupan kita kan?" katanya pada waktu itu, sambil memandangi kedua nisan di hadapan kita. Di kedua nisan itu tertera nama orang tua kami.

Aku menepuk pundaknya yang belum sebesar dan seberotot sekarang.

"Tenang, Alex. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Padahal dalam hati aku sebenarnya pesimis untuk dapat melanjutkan hidupku dengan damai di rumah besar itu hanya berdua. Tapi akhirnya setelah besar, kami ternyata dapat bertahan hidup. Cuma kami memilih tempat yang kurang lebih jauhnya berkilo-kilo bahkan mungkin bermil-mil? Entahlah.

Tapi saat aku dikirim ke Briggs, aku rasanya jauh sekali dari tempat adikku berada.

Tapi aku berharap, maksudku, kami berharap, kami akan selalu berada di puncak dan akan selalu bersama.

Hingga kami berdua tua nanti.

Dan selamanya akan terus berada di puncak piramida yang kami bangun sendiri.

~oOo~

A/N : Lalalalala~ chapter 10 is in the house! Yoo! 2 chapter lagi bakal COMPLETE . Hiks :'(

Maaf kalau gaje, jelek, abal, bla-bla. Olivier OOC? Bah! DX

:)

Nagisa


	11. Track 11

Disclaimer : FMA punya Hiromu Arakawa!

~oOo~

You Rock My World-Michael Jackson

_My life will never be the same_

_'Cause girl you came and changed_

_The way I walk_

_The way I talk_

_I cannot explain_

_The things I feel for you_

_But girl you know it's true_

_Stay with me fulfill my dreams_

_And I'll be all you'll need_

Alphonse Elric melihat wanita di depannya dengan senyum mengembang. Kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh seorang May Chang, membuatnya jatuh hati setengah mati. Membuat hatinya meleleh dan membuat pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Mengembara menuju sebuah khayalan antara dirinya dengan wanita itu..."Kau memikirkan apa sih, Al?" batinmu.

Mukanya memerah saat ia berpapasan dengannya. Mata mereka bertaut dan mendalami alam pikiran masing-masing. Alphonse melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi May dan ia terlihat makin cantik saat ini, saat ia menggerai rambutnya yang hitam pekat.

Alphonse tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun tentang May.

Yang ia tahu, ia hanya berkhayal BERHARAP May akan selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Dan Alphonse akan menjadi apa yang May inginkan.

...Kau pikir apalagi sih, Al?, batinnya sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya. Membuat Shao May yang melihatnya makin menggigil ketakutan (?)

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (Girl)_

_I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)_

_Oh, oh, oh ,oh, ooh, it feels like I _

_Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I finally found, come on, girl)_

Alphonse merasakan getaran-getaran itu dan tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri, parahnya.

Alphonse merasa bahwa May adalah cinta pertamanya dan cinta yang sangat sempurna untuknya.

Alphonse merasakan bahwa 'Inilah dia, cintaku!'

Dan May akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

..."Sedang apa, Al-sama? Mengapa memukul-mukul bantal?" Alphonse berbalik dan menemukan May berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, mengenakan sebuah terusan selutut bermotif _china _berwarna merah. Dan lagi-lagi, ia menggerai rambutnya yang panjang.

Mata Al tidak berkedip lagi dan batinnya menyerukan suatu teriakan (lagi).

"OH TUHAN!"

_You rock my world, you know you did_

_And everything I own give_

_The rarest love who'd think I'd fine_

_Someone like you to call mine_

Malam pergantian tahun di Xing. Mata Alphonse mencari-cari seseorang di tengah kerumunan orang yang tengah berkunjung ke istana Xing.

Lehernya sudah pegal karena terus mencari-cari.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang telah memegang lengannya. Refleks Al berbalik dan menemukan May Chang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. "Al-sama, kita ke taman istana yuk! Di sini terlalu ramai."

Alphonse hanya mengikuti May. Dan merekapun semakin jauh dari keramaian di depan sana. Kini mereka hanya berdua saja, dengan latar malam yang berbintang-bintang. Mereka pun duduk di salah satu kursi batu dan berukir motif _china_ berkualitas tinggi.

"Ada apa, May?" kata Alphonse (sok) tenang. May Chang menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa, Al-sama. Aku hanya tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Di luar terlalu ramai."

Alphonse mengangguk. "Ah-iya."

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Tak ada yang berani mengucapkan satu kata pun. Sampai akhirnya, Al memulai percakapan.

"Kau-kau menyukai seseorang, May?"

May menatap Alphonse lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?" kata Alphonse.

May tersenyum malu lalu berkata, "Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Oh."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Lalu May lagi yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Al-sama, apakah anda menyukai seseorang? Setidaknya sedang senang dengan seseorang?"

Nafas Alphonse tercekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meraih kepala May lembut. Al menyingkap poni May yyang agak menutup mukanya, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Dari dulu aku menyukaimu."

Muka May memerah. Ia memegang kemeja santai yang dipakai Al. Alphonse melepaskan wajah May, lalu membuat wajah mereka segaris.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu, May. Sungguh!"

"Sungguh?"

Alphonse memeluk May. Jari-jari May membelai rambut Alphonse yang...lembut. May tidak dapat memungkiri hal itu. Rambutnya begitu lembut.

"Jadi, kita jadi sepasang kekasih?" kata May.

Alphonse yang membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan May mengangguk pelan.

"Mulai detik ini hingga seterusnya, hanya kau yang dapat memanggilku dengan cara istimewa."

May tertawa. "Dasar, Alphonse."

~oOo~

A/N : Gaje. OOC. Demi apapun deh! Ancur nya!

_Finally, this fic gonna be COMPLETED. _Fiuh...silahkan membaca chapter berikutnya!

:)

Nagisa


	12. Track 12

Disclaimer : FMA punya tante Hiromu Arakawa! Lalalalala~

A/N : Gak terasa udah chapter terakhir. Hiks :'( *nangis lebay* Gak kerasa ya *padahal udah sebulan lebih. Penulis gak becus!* Eh tapi ini fic pertama yang lancar selesai aman sentosa adil dan makmur. Yuhuuuu!

Chapter 12 is in the house. Dan bentar lagi eh salah. Fic ini jadi COMPLETED!

Ya berhubung karena 2 cerbung menunggak. Hiks hiks hiks kicks! (?) Padahal saya nulisnya enjoy banget! *padahal pas nyari lagu nya sampe jungkir tepar (?)*

Terima kasih buat : **Luxam, BlackKiss'Valentine, meshi-chan, chibimillo, Misako Sheva-Mustang, ratnalaurentina, wie97, Alkalith Dianne Mustang** yang sudah bersedia mereview fic gaje saya ini sampai COMPLETED!

Oke, here we go! Thanks for everything!

Tanpa kalian, mungkin fic ini gak bakal berlanjut sampai chapter 12!

Once again, THANKS!

:)

Nagisa

~oOo~

You'll Be In My Heart-Phill Collins

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand, Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

"Nah jadi, apa janjimu?"

"Janji untuk apa?" kata Ed sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Aduh. Kan kau tadi bilang, bahwa kau akan berjanji. Bagaimana sih?"

"Oh ya? Wah aku lupa" jawab Ed datar. Dengan kesal, Winry memukul lengan Ed dengan kepalan tangannya. Ed meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, Win! Jangan memukulku terlalu keras!" erang Edward.

Dengan mata yang tajam, Winry memelototi Ed. "Janji apa yang kau mau bilang, HAH?"

Edward menghembuskan nafasnya kencang, lalu berteriak.

"BODOH! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENJAGAMU DARI APAPUN!"

"...Apa?"

Muka Ed memerah. Winry sengaja mengulang kata-katanya tadi, padahal sebenarnya ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Edward.

Winry pun memeluk Edward. Dari matanya keluar sebutir cairan bening. "Terima kasih, Ed atas janjimu."

Ed membelai wanita di pelukannya. "...Bukan apa-apa. Dan tolong jangan menangis di jasku. Baru dicuci kemarin malam."

Dan kata Edward yang terakhir sukses membuatnya benjol lagi.

~oOo~

_Beberapa tahun yang lalu..._

Hohenheim menatap wanita di depannya. Wanita yang mencintai dirinya apa adanya.

"Trisha..."

Trisha tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Ma-maukah kau, me-menikah denganku? Dengan begitu, aku akan lebih leluasa menjagamu."

Muka Trisha memerah. Matanya berbinar. Dengan satu anggukan mantap, ia menjawab pertanyaan Hohenheim, sekaligus mengeluarkan sebutir air mata bahagia dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bersedia."

Hohenheim tersenyum lalu mencium Trisha lembut.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan menuruti janjiku" kata Hohenheim sambil menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi Trisha.

~oOo~

Suatu sore,

"Saya nikahkan Roy Mustang dengan Riza Hawkeye dengan mas kawin seperangkat Tokalev dibayar kredit."

Para hadirin di sana, mengatakan 'Sah' secara serentak.

"Alhamdulillahirabilalamin..."

*suara kaset rusak*

Ralat! Ralat! Ralat!

Suatu sore,

Roy dan Riza sedang meminum _coffee_ di sebuah kafe yang terletak di sudut kota Ishvar.

"Jadi Kolonel, bolehkah aku mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" kata Riza sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya. Roy merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantong serut kecil berwarna putih.

Riza memandang kantong itu lalu bertanya, "Apa itu, Sir? Untukku?"

Roy memberikannya pada RIza, membiarkan Riza membukanya sendiri.

"Bukalah."

Riza membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung. Riza mengeluarkannya lalu menatap kalung itu.

"Untuk saya, Sir?"

"Iya, untukmu."

Pipi Riza memerah, dan akhirnya sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan menimpanya.

Kalung itu masuk ke dalam gelas kopinya yang tinggi. Riza mencoba mengambilnya menggunakan sendoknya, tapi susah. Ia mencoba mencelupkan telunjuknya yang sudah ia cuci menggunakan pencuci tangan botolan, dan ia mendapati telunjuknya melepuh.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh."

Roy menghampiri Riza, dan tidak sengaja ia langsung menumpahkan kopi itu ke atas meja. Dan tetesan kopi yang panas itu, malah mengenai celananya. Dan ia juga kepanasan.

"Panas. Panas. Fuh fuh."

Dan meja mereka terlihat begitu heboh. Para pengunjung tertawa cekikikan melihat mereka.

Salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa, Tuan? Nyonya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Roy menyerahkan gelas itu pada pelayan.

"Ambilkan kalung yang tercelup dalam kopi itu!"

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu berlalu. Dan tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan kembali dengan muka pucat.

"Mana kalungnya?" kata Roy sambil meniup-niup celananya.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Ka-kalungnya masuk di jambangan."

"Sudah, Roy. Untuk apa juga kalung itu."

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku membuktikan bahwa..."

"Bahwa apa, Sir?"

Roy berhenti, membuat Riza yang di sampingnya juga ikut berhenti. Ia pun menatap mata hazel, Riza.

"Bahwa aku ingin berjanji akan menjagamu."

"Apa?"

Roy mencengkeram lembut lengan Riza, lalu berbisik pelan. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

"Aku akan menjagamu, aku janji."

CKREK! Dan suara pemasangan Tokalev terdengar di telinga Roy.

"Roy, kalau tidak jauh-jauh kepalamu bakal lobang."

"Dan satu lagi," kata Riza. "Zat kopimu lengket di celanaku."

~oOo~

"Kakak, apa kakak baik-baik saja?" kata Alex sambil menampakkan otot-ototnya.

Kilauan mata di mata Olivier tampak. "Haha, aku baik-baik saja. Halo, Alex! Aku Olivier, wanita pantang menyerah!"

"Syukurlah. Aku akan menjaga kakak! Awas saja kalau Sloth kacau itu menyakiti kakak lagi."

Olivier mengangguk lalu mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Alex!"

"Yo~ sama-sama."

Sesaat setelah Alex pergi, sebuah air mata jatuh dan meleleh di pipi Olivier dan seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya, menatap Alex yang tengah berancang-ancang memukul Sloth.

"Terima kasih, adikku."

~oOo~

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

"Kaisar Ling?"

Ling Yao berbalik dan menatap Lan Fan. Saat ini, Lan Fan sedang tidak memakai topeng dan memakai peralatan _ninja_.

"Lan Fan?"

Baju yang dipakai Lan Fan, membuat alis Ling naik sedikit. Tampak aneh menurutnya.

Terusan selutut dan ia mengikat rambutnya.

"Kaisar, anda dipanggil oleh penasihat kerajaan. Anda katanya melalaikan tugas anda lagi, ya?"

Ling menepuk jidatnya, lalu menghampiri Lan Fan.

"Maaf aku lupa! Tapi, bajumu untuk malam ini membuatmu terlihat sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda dalam segi apa?"

Ling menggeleng lalu mencium kening Lan Fan lembut.

"Pendapatku berbeda dari banyak orang. Kau memikat hatiku tahu tidak?"

Ling pun pergi dengan seenaknya dan meninggalkan Lan Fan di ruangan kaisar sendirian yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan teratur.

Ia pun tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Ling."

~oOo~

"Baju zirah takkan bisa mengubah perasaanku, Al-sama."

Alphonse hanya cengo. "Hah?"

May memeluk 'tubuh palsu' Alphonse yang dingin.

"Al-sama selalu May ingat."

Kepala baju zirah itu terangguk pelan.

"Kamu tidak malu dengan kata orang saat kau berjalan dengan orang berbaju besi sepertiku?"

May menggeleng. "Tidak, Al-sama."

Al memeluk May erat.

"Terima kasih, May."

~oOo~

"Papa, kami datang kembali" kata Elysia pelan. Angin semilir menghembus dari celah-celah pepohonan rindang di sana.

Gracia mengelus nisan suaminya, lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku datang, Hughes."

Elysia tersenyum lalu mengelus nisan ayahnya pelan.

"Papa, kami takkan pernah melupakan papa."

Gracia tersenyum sambil menaruh sebuket bunga di bawah nisan suaminya.

"Aku juga tidak pernah melupakanmu."

"Dan," Elysia tersenyum lalu mengecup nisan ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"Papa akan selalu ada di hati kami berdua. Papa akan selalu hidup di hati kita."

Gracia mengelus pelan rambut anak gadisnya yang telah berumur 16 tahun.

Ia lalu memeluk Elysia erat dan mengelus gundukan tanah makam suaminya.

"Kami berdua akan mencintaimu, selamanya."

~oOo~

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Always,_

_always..._

XOXO,

Nagisa Wellington

~oOo~

FIN


End file.
